Ultimate Offering
の |jpname = 血の代償 |jphira = ちのだいしょう |phon = Chi no Daishō |trans = Compensation of Blood |image = UltimateOffering-DL13-EN-R-UE-Red.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Continuous |number = 80604091 |effect = Quick |lore = A player is allowed an extra Normal Summon or Set at the cost of 500 Life Points. This effect can be used during your Main Phases or your opponent's Battle Phase. |splore = Paga 500 Life Points para invocar de modo Normal o Colocar 1 mounstro extra. Sólo puedes activar este efecto durante tu Main Phase o durante la Battle Phase de tu adversario. |delore = Indem 500 Life Points bezahlt werden, beschwöre als Normalbeschwörung oder setze 1 zusätzliches Monster. Du kannst diesen Effekt nur während deiner Main Phase oder der Battle Phase deines Gegners aktivieren. |jplore = ５００ライフポイントを払う事で、モンスター１体を通常召喚する。この効果は自分のメインフェイズ時及び相手のバトルフェイズ時にのみ発動する事ができる。 |lp1 = Pay Life Points for Cost |summon1 = Allows multiple Normal Summons |en_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-EN002 - SR) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-EN027 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-EN032 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-EN012 - C) Duelist League 13 (DL13-EN019 - R) |na_sets = Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-047 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-050 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-046 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-050 - C) Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN099 - DRPR) |eu_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-E046 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-E046 - C) |au_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-A050 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-A050 - C) |fr_sets = Deck de Démarrage: Joey (DDJ-F047 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Kaiba (DDK-F046 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Pégasus (DDP-F046 - C) Deck de Démarrage: Yugi (DDY-F046 - C) Deck de Structure 7: Forteresse Invincible (SD7-FR027 - C) Deck de Structure 10: Ré-Volt des Machines (SD10-FR032 - C) Pack de Tournoi 8 (TP8-FR012 - C) Paquet du Champion 4 (CP04-FR002 - SR) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-DE002 - SR) Starter Deck: Joey (SDJ-G047 - C) Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-G046 - C) Starter Deck: Pegasus (SDP-G046 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-G046 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-DE027 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-DE032 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-DE012 - C) |it_sets = Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-IT002 - SR) Mazzo Introduttivo Joey (MIJ-I047 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Kaiba (MIK-I046 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Pegasus (MIP-I046 - C) Mazzo Introduttivo Yugi (MIY-I046 - C) Structure Deck 7: Fortezza Invincibile (SD7-IT027 - C) Structure Deck 10: Rivolta delle Machine (SD10-IT032 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-IT012 - C) |pt_sets = Deck Inicial do Joey (DIJ-P047 - C) Deck Inicial do Kaiba (DIK-P050 - C) Deck Inicial do Pegasus (DIP-P046 - C) Deck Inicial do Yugi (DIY-P050 - C) |sp_sets = Baraja de Estructura 7: Fortaleza Invencible (SD7-SP027 - C) Baraja de Estructura 10: Revuelta de las Máquinas (SD10-SP032 - C) Baraja Inicial Joey (BIJ-S047 - C) Baraja Inicial Kaiba (BIK-S050 - C) Baraja Inicial Pegasus (BIP-S046 - C) Baraja Inicial Yugi (BIY-S050 - C) Champion Pack: Game Four (CP04-SP002 - SR) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-SP012 - C) |jp_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (BE01-JP210 - ScR) Booster.3 (R) Booster R2 (B2-46 - C) Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane (DT06-JP049 - DRPR) EX Starter Box (C) EX-R Starter Box (EX-48 - C) Structure Deck: Joey (JY-49 - C) Structure Deck: Joey Volume 2 (SJ2-035) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-JP027 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-JP032 - C) Yugi Structure Deck (YU-48 - C) |ae_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-050 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-050 - C) |kr_sets = Starter Deck: Kaiba (SDK-K050 - C) Starter Deck: Yugi (SDY-K050 - C) Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress (SD7-KR027 - C) Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt (SD10-KR032 - C) |wc5_sets = Yugi Standard |gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Infinite Illusion (Common) |wc6_sets = Continuous Spell/Trap A (Rare) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Super Rare) All Traps (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 3 |fusionmaterial1 = Yasushi the Skull Knight |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_mov = Present |anime_gx = 085 |manga_dz = 005 |adv = Limited |gx04status = Limited |database_id = 4851 }}